


How Long?

by BAD268



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Dean and his girlfriend get into an argument after a cheating scandal.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 10
Collections: Supernatural Quote Bingo





	How Long?

**Author's Note:**

> How Long? (Dean Winchester X Reader)  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Requested: Entry for @heycassbutt’s 1k celebration with How Long by Charlie Puth. And @spnquotebingo with the line, “You call me ‘young lady’ again, I’ll shove my foot up somewhere it’s not supposed to be.”  
> Warnings: Angst

“Dean, tell me honestly, was it real or just for show?” I spat furiously at my boyfriend of two years. 

I had just gotten back early from a hunt in Texas to find him in bed with some random girl. When they noticed me all it took was one look for her to haul ass out of the bunker, and I made sure she was good and gone before turning towards him, surprised to see that he was just as pissed as I was. I approached him slowly, but he turned to walk into the kitchen with an annoyed eye-roll.  
“You can’t exactly blame me, young lady,” he yelled back at me while throwing his hands in the air. “You haven’t given me any in months. What’s a man to do?” 

His words left me in shock, wounded and infuriated that he would think it was okay to cheat on me while I was away. “First off, you call me ‘young lady’ again, I’ll shove my foot up somewhere it’s not supposed to be. Second-” 

“Oh, kinky. I like it,” He purred as he leaned over the counter with a slight lip bite. “What else are you gonna tell me you like? Handcuffs? Toys? Foreplay?”

The smug grin on his face was a knife to the chest and I took a deep breath to stop the flood of tears from breaking through the dam that held them back. “Shut the hell up for one second, Dean. I don’t wanna hear your smart ass comments, I just need to know how long this has been going on.” It took everything in me not to let my tears drop, but once the first one slipped past my closed eyelids all that effort was a lost cause.

“Listen, I’m sorry...” He stood up straight and tried to hug me. 

I could barely look at him, let alone touch him, so I stepped back, holding a hand up to his chest to stop him. Before I could fully move away he stepped even closer and trapped me against the counter. The tears fell faster with him so close.

“No!” I cried. “Save your apologies. You’ve been creepin’ around, acting shady. Please, Dean. How long have you been doing this behind my back?”

“You need to believe me when I say this only happened once.” 

“I don’t think I can,” I said meekly, voice cracking with the strain of holding back my tears. It was futile, they’d already started to leave damp spots on my flannel, but I couldn’t let them all go. I had to hold back as many as I could. “I can’t do it, Dean.”

“You’re the only one I wanna love, (Y/N).” He tried to reach up and clear some of the tears from my face, but I turned my head away from him. He dropped his hand to his side. “Baby, please believe me.”

“Even if I do believe you, who’s to say you won’t do it again?” He remained silent. “Who’s to say you haven’t done this before?” He gulped but didn’t say anything to counter my statement. I could see tears collect in his eyes, but that did not waver my stance. “I think we both know what is best, Dean.”

“I don’t want to break up with you. Please, baby, give me one more chance.” Tears fell down his pink cheeks, the salty drops lost between the freckles I’d come to love. “I love you, (Y/N).”

“And I loved you, too, Dean, believe me. But I love me more. I can’t do this. I won’t do it. I can only do what’s best for me, and this is it… Goodbye, Dean Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
